Two Doves
by TwoDoveHarmony
Summary: Jared notices he has an unexplainable attraction towards Wanda and she does too. What will happen while Melanie, Ian, and Kyle are away on a raid? Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE BOOK ITSELF. I AM SIMPLY WRITING DOWN WHAT I WISH WOULD HAPPEN AFTER READING THE FIRST BOOK WRITTEN. **

**Chapter One**

**-….-**

I sat on Ian's bed, no, our bed. It was rough, cold. I ran a hand through my platinum hair as I stood up and paced into the kitchen. I've been worrying so often lately my head hurts everyday. Having Mel in my head for so long put emotions in me that I didn't need, no, that I didn't **want** to feel. Melanie, being the persistent and strong-willed girl she was, went on a raid about a day earlier, along with Ian and Kyle. Ian, I miss him. If he was here maybe I wouldn't feel this way. I sat in a chair near the stove. As I sat, I got to thinking, why on earth would Jared stay here? He has never missed a raid since I've discovered them as survivors about a year ago. Why now? He's probably hear to keep Jeb company or maybe to help Jamie stay safe. I heard large footsteps make there way into the kitchen.

"Morning everybody," Jared said with a big grin on his face. Why is **he** so happy? Shouldn't he be dreading the fact that Melanie is gone and in harm's way?

"Hey Jared," Jamie smiled. Jamie always thought of Jared as an older brother, it was nice, it always put a smirk on my face. He slapped Jamie's back with his large, muscular hand,"What's up kiddo?".

He made his way to the kitchen table and sat next to me, his arms folded over each other on the back of the chair. His eyes flickered at me and I felt my cheeks go pink. He slightly chuckled at this, how could he find what he was doing to me so funny?

"How are you today Wanda?"

"Pretty g-good. I…uhm….I'm good, thank you," I stuttered and cleared my throat. God, what was wrong with me?

"Cat got your tongue?" He mused. Now that was just cruel.

Jeb stumbled into the room and grabbed the wall to support himself "Hah, these legs don't do the good they used to… Jared? How about you and Wanda go see if there is anything to do around the tunnels?"

"Yep, of course," Jared was quick to his feet and was already stretching out his hand to help me up. Stubbornly I glared at it and stood up **without** his help. If I touched just his hand, I am afraid I might do more and I would want to trail my fingers all the way up his arms and to his neck. I quickly strode to the next opening and looked through eyeing the room to see if there was anything to tidy up. No, nothing.

"Wanda, hey, wait up," Jared called. He jogged over and grabbed my hand from behind. My heart stopped for a second and I felt my face go red.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"What? No, I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to," I stammered, not looking into his face, no matter what.

His gaze became gentle and soft, "Okay well let's go and keep searching for things to do".

-…-

**Jared's POV**

-….-

As I grabbed her hand my heart felt like it was soaring. Dammit Jared, stop thinking like that. There was just something about her, so innocent, so tense. She wouldn't look at me, I tightened my jaw.

" Are you mad at me or something?"

"What? No, I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to," she said, in her beautiful songlike voice.

I stared at her lips, I just couldn't help the fact that I wanted her, I **needed** her.

"Okay well let's go and keep searching for things to do," I tried to grin to make her feel more comfortable but I couldn't, I was in a daze. I slowly let go of her small hand and motioned her to follow me. We walked what seemed like forever, not speaking a single word to each other. Mel, please come back soon, you need to be here. The feelings I'm…..experiencing for Wanda…. aren't normal. At least it helps to know she doesn't feel the same way, she's Ian's, not mine. I have Melanie.

-….-

We were finally done with all our chores and we decided to relax in the cavern with all of the glow worms. I thought it would be nice to just sit there and look into the "star" filled darkness. No sound, just thoughts. Unfortunately my thoughts were coming on a little too strong and I began to feel heavy in my chest with anticipation. Good thing Wanda was on the other side of the room or I might have just thrown myself onto her. Her small fragile body beneath mine, experiencing things she had never felt before, pleasure increasing within her and- Dammit Jared! Stop it, Now! She loves Ian…only Ian, she couldn't possibly learn to love me, not after the horrible way I had treated her when she first came. All because of Melanie, I had hurt her, made her miserable. That's when I heard a large thump on the ground and the room emptied into the darkness. I immediately ran over to Wanda.

"A - are you okay? Where are you? " I was so frantic, I couldn't bear the idea of Wanda being hurt somewhere out of my reach where I couldn't help her, wrap my arms around her and tell her it was okay.

I heard a small sniffle come from the corner of the room. I knelt down and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I - I'm fine. Just a little scratch," I could tell she was in pain. I felt her leg with my palm and shuddered, liquid covered my hand, blood. I instinctively took off my shirt and tore it in pieces to wrap around her wound.

"I - I'm fine, really it's okay, it doesn't hurt."

"I don't care," I simply responded. She became silent as I wrapped her shin in the material. The glow worms began to shine again and I heard her gasp. I looked up into her eyes and saw her staring at me. Her gaze lingered. My throat closed up and we just stared at each other, blankly, mystified by each other's presence. Her breathing became heavier and shorter while her cheeks became pink. I smirked, I couldn't help but enjoy her reaction. Before I even could think my hands touched her face and ran to the back of her head as my lips crashed forcefully against hers, her lips were so soft, so precious, so….untouched. Before I knew it she began to kiss back with all the force she could muster, which wasn't much considering how petite and delicate she was. Her small hands ran up my back and to my neck as she began to slightly nip my top lip.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE BOOK ITSELF. I AM SIMPLY WRITING DOWN WHAT I WISH WOULD HAPPEN AFTER READING THE FIRST BOOK WRITTEN**

**CHAPTER 2**

**-…-**

**Wanda's POV**

Before thinking, his lips crashed down on mine. Hard, like always. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I couldn't think logically anymore. I was in a new world. A world of love and endearment. I wanted Jared. I wanted him so much. My whole body yearned for him. My head told me to stop. To stop now. But my heart

And soul begged me to go on , for him to never stop. I trailed my fingers up his neck and ran my eager hands through his hair. He began to trail his lips down my neck and my chest to my stomach. A small moan escaped my mouth. He chuckled and whispered in my ear,"You like that?"

I simply nodded in response. It felt ...,amazing. He began to...grope me.

"J-Jared . P-please" I moaned. Suddenly a look of nervousness flooded over him and he stopped.

"A-Are you okay?" He responded out of breath.

"This isn't right," I cried. We hadn't even taken our clothes off and and he was trying to ...do things to me.

"Wanda.. I-" he caressed my face.

" NO! Don't TOUCH me!" I screamed. His hands quickly jerked back towards his body. All the glow in the room disappeared.

I ran as fast as my small body could take me to me and Ian's room. God, Ian, I need you but I don't deserve you, I just need you. I sobbed into my pillow. How could he? How could he do this to me? I love Ian not Jared. Jared... Just saying his name makes my knees weak after what happened a few minutes ago. This isn't supposed to happen. I'm supposed to yearn for Ian not...him.

-...-

**Jared's POV**

-...-

I'm alone. Everything was so perfect, I don't know what went wrong. I was touching Wanda. After so long. It was amazing to feel her, to love her. But, she didn't want me like I wanted her. She didn't ...love me. Now I have a huge burden on my shoulders. What do I tell Mel if she finds out? Not only have I hurt Wanderer but I've hurt Melanie too. All because of my god damn urges. Wanda. Maybe if I talk to her and try to reason with her it will be okay, maybe, just maybe, she will forgive me. I quietly and silently walked to her room. My heart broke when I heard her crying. What have I done? I slowly and quietly knocked on the wall next to the opening.

"G-go away," she sobbed.

"No," I placed my feet firm on the ground.

"Let. Me. In."

"F-fine but hurry up," she sniffled.

I slowly walked in and sat next to her. She flinched automatically.

"Why do you act so afraid of me all of a sudden?"

She doesn't respond.

"Wanda, help me understand what I did wrong. We were... about to... And then you just freaked out. I don't get it. I didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. Ever. So please you have to understand how I feel for you... Its more than what I feel for Mel. So SO much more than that. I love you. If you weren't ready I understand but you can't just cower away from me all of a sudden telling me things to hurt me and make me feel terrible."

"No. You love Melanie not me. You're just needy right now because she is gone and I took advantage of your feelings. I never would want to make you feel bad Jared it just wasn't right okay?" she sighed.

"You took advantage of MY feelings?! It was really more of the other way around. I mean hell, if I didn't feel that way about you than we never would have gotten that close to ... doing things to each other." I stood up slowly and patted her hand. Grinning towards her with a playful wink, I began to walk out of the small cave. She ran up quickly and swiftly behind me and tugged my arm, "No, wait." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek,"Thank you."

Her eyes glowed as I ran my hand through her beautiful blonde hair. Wanting more, I stopped, setting my hands on my waist. I wouldn't allow myself to hurt her even more than I already had. She was just so perfect unlike Mel. Wanda was kind, loving, she would never hurt anyone if her life depended on it while Melanie was not sweet, she argued…constantly, hit people and hated them for no reason. Yeah, Mel was beautiful, but not in the same way Wanda was. I smiled at Wanderer, reassuring her, and walked out of the room to the kitchen. I have to separate myself somehow from her. It will be hard, she is my best friend after all and I ruined it for the both of us.

-…-

Wanda's POV

-…-

Just like that, that's it? How could I possibly forgive him that easily? His eyes, his body, they… hypnotize me. Is this true love as the humans call it or simply my imagination? I sighed and allowed my hands to fall to my sides. Maybe this would be a good chance to go to the bathing pools, just to clear my head and relax for a little bit. Turning around, I picked up a spare change of clothes that was laying around and began walking to the springs. I allowed my long blonde hair to spool over the sides of my shoulders.

I peeked in to try to hear if anybody was in but it was empty, good. I quickly lifted my clothes off my body and slowly sat in the water. My cut on my leg seemed to be fine so I allowed the water to wash over it. After cleansing myself thoroughly I lay my head back against the rough rock. So many emotions were bottled up inside of me so it was really nice to let myself go a little bit before dinner. I missed Ian oddly enough. I wanted him home so that this whole thing would simply blow over. But I knew in my heart that it wouldn't resolve so quickly. I still have feelings, feelings that make me tingle and soar for Jared. I stared up at the top of the ceiling and smiled as I heard Jared's booming laugh from the kitchen, it was such a beautiful laugh. He was beautiful.

Yawning, I picked up my clean clothes and draped them over myself while carrying the dirty ones to my room. I felt so drowsy, I couldn't wait to eat food. I flung myself on the bed and realized how bad of an idea that was,"Ow".

Jeb poked his head in the tunnel, "Knock,knock."

"Oh, hey Jeb. Do you need something?"

"Dinner should be ready now. Why don't you come and sit in the kitchen to eat with all of us?" He smiled whole-heartedly.

"Of course. I would love to, I'm starving," I laughed. Jeb made his way out while I jumped out of bed and practically raced to the food. Everybody was already eating and I heard Jamie's voice above the others.

"Hey Wanda, why don't you come sit with us? I saved you a seat," Jamie chimed.

"I would love to, thank you very much, "I smiled.

I sat in the chair across from Jared unwillingly due to the lack of seating. He gazed at me intently with kind eyes. He dipped his bread into the vegetable soup and began to eat. I did too but I could only finish half the meal while everybody else scarfed everything down. Jamie kept staring at his empty bowl and spoon and back at mine that was half full.

"H-hey Wanda? Do you think I could have the rest of your soup?" Jamie asked shyly.

"Of cour-"

"Now Jamie, that is not how you treat a lady," Jared…obviously.

"You're right I'm sorry."

"Jamie, don't ever be shy to ask me something okay? Of course you can ask me for my soup if I'm finished. Don't listen to that **big no-fun** Jared, here," I made a grumpy voice to add to the comedy of what I said and pushed the bowl to Jamie. I ruffled his hair and gave him a quick squeeze.

Jared smirked and shook his head, "Well, excuse me for trying to be polite." He held my gaze for a second and frantically looked to Jeb. I stood up and brought my spoon to the sink along with Jamie's first bowl of soup. "I think I'm off to bed now. Thank you so much for a wonderful evening, goodnight." I began to pace to my room.

"I'll be right back," He wiped his face, cleared his throat, and excused himself. Only to follow me into my small cave like room.

He leaned against the wall and stared at me until I paid attention to him fully.

"What is it?"

"How is your leg? Is it okay," he asked lovingly.

"It's fine but I would rather not talk about it thank you very much," I huffed.

"Damn, what's in **your** pants?" he mused. I turned around angrily and stood on my tiptoes so that I could somewhat see his eyes.

"Please, **leave."**

**"**Okay, I see i've bothered you. Goodnight Wanda," he bent over and gingerly pressed his lips to my forehead, "I will see you in the morning then." With that he quickly shuffled to his room and turned off the small lantern he kept inside. Ugh, how could he be so sweet to me? I lay on my pillow and let the darkness take me away to what humans call dreams.

TO BE CONTINUED

-….-

Author's Note :

Ah yes it has been kind of awhile but I'm back and really excited. I realize it's probably not as intense as you might have thought but I promise it will be in the next chapter or two. Also I realize It's kind of short but meh whatever.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE BOOK ITSELF. I AM SIMPLY WRITING DOWN WHAT I WISH WOULD HAPPEN AFTER READING THE FIRST BOOK WRITTEN**

**Chapter 3**

**Day 3**

**-….-**

**Wanda's POV**

**-….-**

Slowly I opened my eyes to what seemed like the sound of rain. Rain! I loved rain and I missed it after being in here for so long! I hopped off my mattress and patted down my clothing to make sure it wasn't wrinkled or revealing anything. I quickly walked to Jamie's room and peered inside, "Jamie? Are you awake honey?"

He groaned in response. I'll admit it was still very early. The only other person up this early was probably Jeb, maybe Doc. I sat on his mattress and kindly stroked his hair, "Do you want to come see the rain? It's right outside."

Immediately his eyes popped open and he raced past me at an incredible speed. I heard him race to where the fields were growing and shout as loud as he could given the fact I was right behind him running as fast as I could to catch up,"Jeb!" He yelled,"Jeb! Water! Get the pots out Uncle Jeb!"

Suddenly he just stood there and was staring at a beautifully arranged line of vases at the end of the fields, "Oh."

"Beat you to it kid," Jeb chuckled. He walked up slowly and patted his shoulder then mine, "Better hope you didn't wake anybody, you made quite the ruckus." Walking towards the tunnels leading back to the kitchen and other rooms he announced, "Breakfast should be ready soon, be prepared," he laughed. I glared at Jamie and shook my head. He simply grinned and hugged me tightly around my shoulders. God I hated being almost the same height as a 14 year old boy. With that he ran after Jeb like a hyperactive puppy.

Rolling my eyes I decided to follow suit, not running though, just walking. As I neared the bathing rooms a large force rammed into my side and knocked me over the edge as I landed in the fast river that had almost killed Kyle. Clutching on to the side, I cried for help and got a memory of when him and I were fighting and he was begging also. It was so hard to hold Pet's body firmly to the side because it wasn't like Mel's, it was fragile and weak. Just then I felt a strong arm lift me out of the water and I collapsed in the person's arms and sobbed. It was Jared. He held me tightly and stroked my hair, "Shh, it's okay, it was only a slip you have to be more careful next time honey," he whispered.

"Yeah, I - I know," I nodded my head and stopped crying. Standing up I touched his arm gently and smiled, "Thank you again."

I began to walk towards the kitchen when he took my hand in his and turned me around forcefully, "Remember what I said yesterday Wanda. I love you and I will always be there to protect you."

"Jared…." I sighed and turned around. The look in his eyes was full of pain as I let go and ran away from him.

"Time for breakfast!" Jeb shouted. Everybody was so happy and laughing. I couldn't help but feel happy too. I giggled for what seemed like forever. The rain began to pour heavier each minute and I poked my dainty hand out to feel it. I longed to go out there. Jared stood up from his seat and yelled, "I challenge Jamie to a soccer tournament outside, right now."

"You're on old man. Anybody who wants to join us can play," he snickered. He ran right past me and into the heavy downpour. I couldn't believe what I was seeing as Jared raced after him, "Jamie? Are you crazy?" I yelled. But he was so far out he couldn't hear me anymore. Fine, if I can't stop him than I'll try to help him. I sighed as Burne's came up behind me and shoved me into the water. I began to giggle uncontrollably and span around in circles for what seemed like forever. He chuckled and walked outside to where the boys were playing. I stared out and jogged to where Jamie was. His eyes filled with disappointment instantly.

"What?" I stammered.

"So Jared gets Burnes and I'm stuck with you?"

I felt terrible and my heart sunk, it felt like a kick to the stomach. Jamie formed a huge grin on his face and squeezed me tightly in his arms, "I'm just kidding Wanda." I rolled my eyes and started giggling again and shook my head.

"Alright, the kid can have it first," Burnes stated and threw the soccer ball to Jamie's feet. Jamie caught it and yelled, "Okay, ready …...set…..GO!"

I ran to the opposite end where Jared was to attempt to block him from our goal. Jamie kicked like a wild animal to their's and shot it in but Burnes jumped up and kicked it to Jared. Jared span the ball around and shot it in instantly. He was so quick I didn't even see his leg move when he kicked it. My eyes popped open.

"One to zero. Our ball," He shouted. Winking towards me, he picked it up and set it in the middle of the dirt field. With a long stride he shot it directly into the goal again. "Two to zero!"

"Twelve to one!"

"Thirteen to one!"

and so on…

This wasn't fair, they were both so good and…. I stunk and no offense but Jamie wasn't that great either. I sighed and plopped down on the ground as it began to pour harder as to where I couldn't see two feet ahead of me. I heard Jared tell Burnes to take Jamie back and that he would try to find me. A huge pair of masculine arms picked me up from behind and ran towards a small opening in the ground about three hundred feet from the tunnels and our home. He jumped in to make sure it was safe ground and helped me enter. I started to laugh again and he smiled so lovingly it made me want to melt into him. We were forced to stay pressed against each other because of the small size of the cavern like structure.

I didn't really mind though, I was starting to heat up to Jared a little more. He grinned ,"Well wasn't that fun?"

"So much! I loved it! We should do it again soon." I started to ramble about how much fun it was when I caught him staring at me with such loving eyes my face turned pink and I stopped. My whole body was pressed against his and it seemed like the perfect moment. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever until I cupped his face in between my two palms.

"Jared…" I whispered. Pressing my lips against his wet forehead and cheeks until I reached his mouth. He set his arms around my waist and I pulled mine around his neck. He kissed me with so much passion I almost couldn't handle it. I began to trail my fingers down his chest until I reached his … man-part. Awkwardly I placed my hands back to his chest and began to lift his shirt off his body never unlocking my lips from his.

He moaned in my mouth and pressed against me harder, switching positions, so that he could press me against the wall. His hands ran down my body and he began unbuttoning the sweater I was wearing at an incredible pace. My heart ached for him

as I stared at his beautiful masculine body and it took everything in me to not get too carried away with the situation. He finally took off my shirt and threw it on the ground next to our feet. I quickly unfastened his belt and pulled his jeans down. I was so excited. I don't know what came over. That's when I realized he wasn't kissing me anymore. He stopped and was pulling his clothes back on.

"Jared? What's wrong?" I stammered.

TO BE CONTINUED:

AUTHORS NOTE: I WOULD HAVE FINISHED THIS WITH A LONGER CHAPTER BUT I WAS SO TIRED XC.

SO CONSIDER THIS AS A HALF CHAPTER TO DAY 3. LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU FOR THE SWEET COMMENTS. MORE TO COME TOMORROW. :)


End file.
